Emma Frost (Wolverine and the X-Men)
Emma Frost is one of the members of the X-Men in the Marvel Comics cartoon Wolverine and the X-Men joining early on. Though initially cold and ruthless, as well as having her own agenda, she steadily becomes a warmer and friendlier individual. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. History Emma first appears shortly after the reforming of the X-Men, offering to help them locate the missing Charles Xavier. Knowing that Emma once owned her own school for mutants, one that taught several irresponsible mutants, Wolverine was suspicious of Emma's intentions, not helped by her cold professionalism. Eventually though, Wolverine caved in and allowed Emma to join. Using Cerebro she tracked Xavier to Genosha. During the trip there Emma pointed out to Cyclops that she could also use Cerebro to locate Jean Grey, who Emma said was still alive. After bringing a comatose Xavier back with them, Emma stayed on with the X-Men. Though inititally still cold and ruthless, Emma noticably became less unpleasent as the show progressed, coming to show a softer and more compassionate side, particularly with Scott Summers, who she also came to develop feelings for (especially after he accidentally kissed her). Hating to see Scott suffer over Jean's continued absence Emma did what she could for him, and eventually the two were able to locate a now amnesiac Jean Grey. Emma restored her memories, but also turned her over to the members of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. However, Emma believed that the Inner Circle was taking Jean so they could purge her of the malevolent Phoenix Force. Upon learning that the Inner Circle had lied to her and intended to seize control of the Phoenix Force for their own ends, Emma went back to the X-Men and with Cyclops' help attempted to rescue Jean. Selene Gallio gleefully revealed Emma's past with the Inner Circle, causing the X-Men to lose their trust in her. However, Emma was able to convince Wolverine that she could stop the Phoenix Force before it destroyed everything and though still enraged by her betrayal, Wolverine was willing to let her try. Emma confronted the Phoenix Force and allowed it to enter her while she was in her diamond form. Right before the Phoenix Force shattered her, Emma begged Cyclops to forgive her. Despite her apparent death, the show's creators revealed that they planned to have Emma return, had the show been allowed a second season. Gallery Large.jpg|Promotional image of Emma Frost 510756-emma_frost_wxm_super.jpg|Emma Frost outside of costume vlcsnap-385730.png|Emma makes use of Cerebro MV5BMTQ0MzMyODQxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTA0NzMxNQ@@._V1._SX640_SY361_.jpg|Emma Frost deflects a psychic attack from Psylocke wolverineandthexmen6-02.jpg|Emma Frost with the Stepford Cuckoos 865708-emma_frost_animated_2.jpg|Emma shows her feelings for Cyclops wolverineandthexmen6-06.jpg|Emma tries to convince Wolverine to trust her emma_watxm_01.jpg|Emma's sacrifice Emm3.jpg Emmafrostandherdiamondform.PNG|Emma in her diamond form right before she dies Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Telepaths Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Anti Hero Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Healers Category:In love heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Pure of heart Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Hypnotists Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Lawful Good